


hey moon

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Road Rage, Road Trips, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trips are always more fun when Minseok has Baekhyun by his side. Even if Baekhyun can't sing to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey moon

**Author's Note:**

> most of these were inspired my best friend and how we act during road trips. also, shoutout to her for ripping me a new one bc I figured out the plot too late.  
> to whomever I'm writing this fic for, I'm so sorry if this isn't what you wanted but pls enjoy it anyway?
> 
> this was originally posted here for the first round of [winterlight9092](http://winterlight9092.livejournal.com/4973.html)

The silver car in front of them came to a rolling stop before slamming on the gas to merge into traffic, the engine roaring in complaint as the driver went from zero to forty without hesitation. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, mumbling obscenities under his breath as he came to a complete three second stop, looking both ways, and probably pissing off the twelve cars behind him.

“Idiots don’t know how to fucking drive these days,” he hissed once they were merged onto the interstate, nothing but trees passing them by. A rather dull view, he thought briefly, eyes straying from the road to take in the never ending greens and oranges around them.

“Baekhyun, you are a professional at rolling stops. Sometimes you don’t even slow down, you really have no right to be mad at him,” Minseok retorted from his nest of blankets in the passenger seat.

His hair was adorably destroyed, one headphone hanging out of his ear. Baekhyun felt his heart jump haphazardly in his chest, eyes flicking between the road and the elder. It lasted a whole of thirty seconds, before some asshole in a SUV swerved into the small gap between Baekhyun and the car in front of him. He didn’t even use a turn signal.

The latter slammed his hand down on the horn, foot pressing the gas pedal into the floor as he got dangerously close to the black SUV, practically riding his ass.

The jerking motion had Sehun sitting up suddenly, half awake and trying to figure where the fuck they were. His eyes were glassed over, and Minseok twisted in his seat to give him a small smile. Sehun’s grin was adorable as he laid back down, rolling on his side and fumbling to get comfortable again. The elder untangled his headphones, tossing them on the youngest’s form, getting a grumbled groan in response.

“Fucking dumbass mother fucking cocksucking son of a bitch didn’t even use a fucking blinker!” Baekhyun slammed on the horn one more time before letting off the gas and slowing back down to a more controlled speed and distance. He didn’t even realize that Minseok had turned back around and put a hand on his thigh until he felt the thumb rubbing against the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Feel better?” he asked, a knowing smirk on his face that made Baekhyun seethe and melt at the same time. “You woke Sehun up.”

By the time Baekhyun had glanced in his rearview mirror to check on the other, the headphones were gone and Sehun was peacefully sleeping once more. The younger scoffed, looking at his boyfriend with the most affronted face, “I am a professional, Sir. You have been blessed with the ability to spend three days locked in a car with the world’s most greatest, talented, smartest, cutest man, Byun Baekhyun. Seriously, you should feel honored.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, tugging the blanket up further so Baekhyun wouldn’t see how hard he was laughing. Rude.

“I know you’re over there chortling, Min, Don’t try to hide it, I’m just perfect,” the man in the passenger seat completely ignored him, instead reaching over to turn up the volume so he could ignore the loaded question from his boyfriend.

The song playing, to no surprise, was some upbeat Whitney Houston track, but despite the fact he barely knew it, that didn’t mean Baekhyun didn’t know every single word.

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, wriggling in his seat to sit up some more as he started shimmying his shoulders to the beat. It started out with soft humming, Baekhyun clearly searching for a part he knew, but when it hit, it hit like a tractor trailer.

“OH, I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY. I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY,” Minseok couldn’t resist laughing with the way Baekhyun’s voice cracked with the high note, earning him a dirty look from the younger. “YEAH, I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY, WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME!” The last note was carried out longer than the others and about an octave higher as well, Baekhyun struggling to hit the note. It couldn’t even be considered singing, not the screeching sound that came out of his boyfriend’s throat.

It didn’t deter him though, and he continued on with the song, turning the volume up a little more as he progressively got louder. After another verse, he gave up on trying to sound good and opted for being loud, Like loud loud. Like they got off the interstate to find a place to pee, and Baekhyun’s obnoxious screaming had the people at the stoplight beside them slowly rolling up their windows loud.

Minseok was more than relieved when the song finally stopped, quickly reaching over to turn off the radio all together. He gave Baekhyun a pointed look, which the other returned with a soft smile as he leaned in to give him a brief kiss. He was used to this. And he was happy with this. But Sehun on the other hand, who had piled blankets over his face in a desperate attempt to sleep, was not.

With Baekhyun, what you see is what you get, and Minseok had been in the car with him enough times to know how much the brunette loved to sing in the car. Sometimes, he even rolled his window down, turned the music up as loud as possible, and just screamed. He even beat on the steering wheel in a pathetic excuse for rhythm and tapped his left foot. It was almost scary how good Baekhyun was at being reckless while driving without actually being reckless.

He was actually the good driver in their friend group, and that was saying something. His only real competition was Chanyeol, but he drove a solid five under regardless of where he was, and he had quickly been vetoed as their mandatory squad driver. The last thing their group of friends wanted was to be stuck with the guy who demanded everyone be buckled up and calm while he crawled through a construction zone. Park Chanyeol prided himself on never getting a ticket. It was often the first thing out of his mouth whenever him and Sehun started arguing, the youngest member of their friend circle already racking up quite the collection of tickets.

The only one who ever really agreed to ride with Chanyeol when there was a choice was Kyungsoo, and Minseok was pretty sure that it was just because Kyungsoo had a thing with road head. And Chanyeol drove slow enough that he didn’t need to completely worry about dying with a dick down his throat. But he didn’t quite mind, not with the lack of room in Baekhyun’s car anyway. They could only fit so many overgrown college kids before it started to get a little uncomfortable.

“Hey, Minseok, get out, I have to pee.” Baekhyun exclaimed, already half out of the car in front of some gas station. He was parked at a pump, much to Minseok’s dismay but he didn’t push it. Yeah, he was well conditioned to riding with his boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he didn’t aggravate him to absolutely no end sometimes. Especially when Baekhyun didn’t look like he was about to get gas.

Minseok dutifully did as he was told, slipping on his fuzzy bear slippers as he got out of the car, stretching as much as he could. The sweet relief of popping bones had him moaning softly, leaving his car door open as he went into an entire set of stretches to make sure he managed to pop everything he could.

“Okay, so, I’m really happy you’re all limbered up and all. But you’re cute and look really harmless, so I’ll feel bad leaving you out here while I go inside, so if you could hurry the hell up, that would be nice.” the brunette flashed his boyfriend a too large smile, too much gum to be harmless, but the elder rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut, shuffling towards the shop.

“Are you at least going to lock Sehun in the car?” the car beeped in response, Baekhyun holding the keyfob over his head pressing the lock button repeatedly.

Neither of them were really dressed to impress, Baekhyun clad in Batman sweatpants and worn out Vans, while Minseok was wearing a pair of “form fitting sweatpants” which his partner insisted were man leggings. They were lined with fur and Minseok was always cold, so he didn’t give the latter the time of arguing with him.

“Do you want anything while we’re in here?” Minseok asked as Baekhyun caught up to him.

“Maybe some chips or something? Whatever you get is fine. But—wait—can you find me that one drink?”

“The, like, smoothie thing?”

“Yeah! It was pinkish? In the rectangle bottle? You know what I mean,” Baekhyun tossed over his shoulder as he navigated himself towards the bathroom.

As obnoxious and cocky as Baekhyun seemed, he was twice that in soft smiles and gentle cuddles. He just came on strong, but Minseok could never complain. He had always been told he had the patience of a saint. Usually by Baekhyun’s parents and childhood friends. In a way it kind of rubbed Minseok the wrong way, angry at the way no one seemed to give him enough credit. It was true, the younger was notoriously loud, obnoxious, kind of annoying, but he was so genuine and soft it was almost funny.

When they had first gotten together, everyone had come up to Minseok asking how their first time went, begging for details. It threw him off a little, causing him to recoil to his boyfriend and ask what was up, Baek assured him it was because he had a reputation in high school, but Minseok never completely believed it.

He was a private guy, or at least as private as he could be considering he was the nude model for the art department. Which was how he and Baekhyun met. It took a while for him to finally open up to the younger’s prying friends, and when he finally did everyone nearly fell over when they found out the big, cocky, arrogant Byun Baekhyun didn’t even top.

When Baekhyun found his way out of the bathroom, Minseok was perfectly stocked up on snacks and drinks, even scouring the shelves for the pink smoothie thing. He beamed, wrapping his fingers around the back of the Minseok’s neck and dragging him in for a lingering kiss. It was easy to feel the energy thrumming through the younger’s body. He’d be driving for three days—long days on top of that—and it was catching up to him.

Strong hands found Baekhyun’s small waist, gripping it tightly as he dragged him closer. They lingered for a little longer than they should’ve in a gas station convenience store, but neither one of them really cared as they pulled away with equally as dumb matching grins.

“We’re about four towns away from Yifan’s beach house, so we should be there soon,” Minseok mumbled as he led them from the building to the car to continue their makeout session where it seemed a little more private.

Minseok never really minded the way his boyfriend constantly felt the need to dote and swoon over him, taking any chance to press him against something and smear hickies and bruises across his neck and chest. There was no point in trying to hide it or be subtle, because Baekhyun was quick to break the habit or break the relationship. There was no compromising when it came to how he showed his feelings, more physical than verbal, and Minseok let it slide because he was sure there was something stemming from his childhood there.

As someone who was majoring in psychology with a concentration in children, he could read between the lines.

“Your turn to drive,” keys were thrust into Minseok’s hand as the body pressed against him disappeared to slip into the passenger seat.

He chuckled, running his fingers through his caramel hair. He hummed in agreement, knowing Baekhyun couldn’t even hear him, but it’s the thought that counts. When he climbed into the driver’s seat, Baekhyun was already nested in all of the blankets that littered the passenger seat. His slight frame disappeared easily, and Minseok briefly wondered why they thought a late fall road trip was a good idea.

Yifan was practically an older brother to Baekhyun, taking him in under his wing as soon as he saw him eating alone during his first year of high school, and they had a bond that Minseok didn’t even bother to touch. He knew the other knew everything when it came to their relationship, hell, he wouldn’t even have been surprised if he drove up to the house to see Yifan brooding on the porch with a shotgun. It didn’t help that he had Yifan’s boyfriend haphazardly thrown into the backseat,

He had to give credit where it was due, when Sehun mentioned that all he did on roadtrips was sleep and listen to music, Minseok hadn’t quite taken him seriously. But for the past three days, the youngest had been more than content to only speak up if he needed to pee or if he was hungry, and the eldest felt like he had his angsty, teenage kid in the backseat. How he and Yifan got together was an entirely different story.

Despite being the same age, the tall, terrifying blond still managed to send an occasional chill down Minseok’s spine. But this leg of the trip was all for Baekhyun. Minseok and Yifan, were both in their senior year, already planning which schools to go to for their post grad years. But Baekhyun was left behind, a junior who still had an extra year tacked on from where he switched his major one too many times.

It was hard on him, of course. He didn’t talk much to his family, Yifan transferred to a school twelve hours away, and Minseok was hardly around with all of his final exams, a few interviews, and meetings coming up.

That was exactly the reason they decided to take a late fall road trip, but it still didn’t help the way Minseok’s bones ached from the constant chill in the air.

“So,” Baekhyun started, not looking towards Minseok but instead tapping his fingers nervously on his leg.

“So?” Minseok had managed to get back on the interstate, struggling to remember the directions that Yifan had sent to him the last time they drove up to visit, he let his gaze dance over to the younger, but it didn’t last long before he was concentrating on the road again.

“Yifan mentioned that he wanted me to transfer to his college next year, since you’re talking about going abroad and all,” Baekhyun’s tone was light and teasing as compared to his serious face, and Minseok had to bite his lip to stifle a smile.

“Oh, yes, I see. Am I finally getting replaced by the infamous Wu Yifan?” the joke was all too familiar, Baekhyun always threatening to replace Minseok with his oldest friend, but even with Yifan’s boyfriend asleep in the backseat, it was still funny.

Baekhyun hummed, placing his hand on the elder’s thigh and leaning in to kiss his check the kisses soon trailing along his jaw while his fingers walked closer to Minseok’s clothed dick. Minseok’s eyes flickered to the rearview mirror, already flickering on his turn signal to get into the right lane. Sehun was passed out, or at least he looked as if he was. The headphones were still gone, and the elder hoped to god he had the volume up loud enough that he wasn’t listening.

He licked his lips, breath coming out in a hiss as the younger nipped at his skin, similar to puppy asking for permission, and Minseok let out a breathy “yes” in response. The younger let his fingers move along his boyfriend’s shaft, the cotton material of his boxer briefs dragging along the skin, making him stuff a finger in his mouth to at least pretend he had his shit together.

The younger’s long thin fingers were a blessing, massaging his cock to life with well timed kisses and touches, almost too thought out. Minseok struggled to keep his eyes focused and open, wanting nothing more than to throw his head back and moan deeply.

“You gotta stay quiet, Min. You don’t want to wake the baby, do you?” he voice was a little deeper with lust, words too close to Minseok’s ear for him to be able to form a decent response. He simply shook his head and swallowed, wanting Baekhyun to just pull out his fucking cock.

To his left, a large truck zoomed past him, nearly scaring the shit out of Minseok as he gripped the wheel tightly and stared at the road. Baekhyun laughed, all points of contact disappearing between them, causing Minseok to look over at him in confusion. His brows were knitted together, the question on his lips when he noticed his boyfriend undoing his seatbelt and stretching himself across the long bench seat, the center console that hid the middle seat pushed up, his hot breath soaking through the material of his sweatpants with ease.

His hips jerked up, and Minseok wasted no time in setting the cruise control for two under the speed limit. He could already feel his cheeks growing warmer as his bulge grew, even the precum budding at the tip was starting to seep through his boxers. It had been way too long since anyone had touched his dick—like a fucking week—and there was nothing in his body that didn’t want Baekhyun’s lips on him.

Baekhyun was quiet as he tugged Minseok’s pants and boxer briefs down, the elder lifting his hips to help a little before the brunette was wrapping his long, icy fingers around Minseok. His breath froze in his lungs, having to manually focus on inhaling and exhaling as the younger began pumping him slowly. He could barely think straight enough to turn up the volume of the radio, muffling his moan as Baekhyun leaned forward to kitten lick the top of his cock.

It was like a whole new level of respect for Chanyeol had filled Minseok’s body, barely able to keep from fucking up into his boyfriend’s mouth and accidentally revving the engine on more than one occasion, yet Chanyeol seemed to be completely fine, no major signs that anything was happening until Kyungsoo popped up with cum and spit covering his lips. Fuck, even when he had to get off at his exit, the smell of salt water thick in the air, he almost ran a red light, slamming a rather unamused Baekhyun’s head into the steering wheel.

“Fuck, Baek, I’m so sorry,” he tugged him close, kissing him with fervor. He complained a little but it was nothing when Baekhyun’s mouth slid back down his cock, taking him like a pro and bobbing his head.

Minseok was thankful for the stoplight and traffic, fisting his boyfriend’s hair and finally tipping his head back, moans and gasps spilling into the car, dulled only by the music.

It was dark by the time the car rolled into the long driveway, Baekhyun’s head in Minseok’s lap, and Sehun sitting up in the backseat, whining about not having enough light to take decent dick snaps to send to Yifan.

“Sehun, you’ll see him in like five minutes, it won’t kill him to not see your dick,” he sighed, navigating the long driveway before pulling into his usual parking spot.

“That’s not the point,” he huffed, and Minseok could just hear him crossing his arms and pouting. He’d been awake since about ten minutes after the blowjob fiasco, Baekhyun punchdrunk and giggling under his breath the entire time as Sehun talked about his dream, making sure to mention they almost got into an accident because of Minseok’s dick.

It wasn’t long after that when Minseok learned that Baekhyun had came without being touched just from sucking a cock, and he felt his dick twitch with interest once more. But the night was winding down, both of them too tired and with too much road ahead to try anything more. Baekhyun curled up on the seat his head resting on Minseok’s thigh, asleep in minutes in his post orgasm bliss, leaving the elder to fill the next hour of his drive by talking to a less than amused, probably horny Sehun.

The smell of sand and waves was so close he could practically taste it, cracking his window and turning up his “Honey Bun” playlist, the slow melodies and introspective lyrics putting him in an odd emotion that was only balanced by the soft snores coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s slightly greasy hair, realizing he probably wasn’t any better and tipped his head back a little with a sigh.

The road they were on was wide open, four lanes just for him to do as he pleased, and the freedom was incredible. Every mile further was a step further away from his life and responsibilities. There was nothing he couldn’t do with the younger by his side or curled into his chest, and he was starting to get excited for their week of freedom. So what if they had to miss a few classes, sometimes it was worth it.

He woke Baekhyun up with a series of kisses across his cheek, the engine cut and Sehun already in the house, probably trying to con Yifan into a quick fuck before the other couple can slip inside. The younger boy blinked away, eyes focusing easily in the low light as he looked around the car.

“Let me guess, my fantastic mouth caused us to get into an accident, and I’m waking up from a coma?” he croaked, voice raspy with lack of use.

“Of course, Baek. It was a great way to almost die, let me tell you,” the younger rolled on his back and laughed up at him.

“You’re an ass,” his voice was teasing, but his body hadn’t caught up as he sat up stiffly, running his hands through his hair and cringing a little at the greasy texture. “And I’m filthy. Is Sehun already inside?”

Minseok nodded, rubbing Baekhyun’s back as he slowly woke up, “Did you want to sneak off to the beach super quick for a little privacy before walking in on Sehun bouncing on his dick?”

“Listen, Min, I would cut off my arm to never have to see that again. Don’t even remind me,” he groaned, pushing open the car door and slowly stretching, trying to wake up.

He was excited for the break, more than excited honestly, it was going to feel so good to be in one of the queen beds in the house, Minseok curled up against his back and no looming essays and quizzes. It sounded like paradise to him.

They left their stuff in the car as they darted off towards the water, the sea breeze leaving goose bumps along their skin that neither one of them really cared about. It was nice to be free, even if it was just for a week. Minseok was everything Baekhyun wanted or needed, and sometimes, it was the smallest things that made him remember how much he truly loved the man.

It was also the smallest things that made Baekhyun remember how much he hated him as he pulled himself out of the waves, soaked to the core from where Baekhyun had fallen asleep after getting thoroughly fucked, and his boyfriend decided the best way to wake him up was by nearly drowning him. It was a push and pull, like a tide rolling in at high moon, and when Minseok pulled him down on his body and kissed him breathless, he couldn’t even try to hold a grudge.

\----

Sehun bared his throat for Yifan to bite, sucking another mark onto his pale skin as the younger rode his cock in Yifan’s favorite chair. Baekhyun and Minseok were M.I.A. and neither one was really complaining as they caught up. Sehun’s sweaty hair in his face and tongue barely sticking out as he tried to remember his dream in the car.

“I think—fuck, yes, daddy, fuck, I think it was about a car accident. Like,” his words were interrupted by a small whine as Yifan jack hammered into him, long fingers wrapped around his waist, pulling him down to meet each one of his thrusts. Sehun was too fucked out to contribute much, his thighs sore and body spent from his orgasm a few minutes prior. “We were in a car accident because—oh my right fucking there—Baekhyun was sucking Minseok’s dick. It was—shit, it was so weird.”

It was after they both were cuddled in post coital bliss that Yifan realized what Sehun was talking about in his dream. Right as he was sitting up, he heard the back door screech open, two pairs of footsteps and a high pitched giggle trying to sneak in, and he knew it was so much more than a dream.

“Fucking idiots, oh my god,” he pulled himself out of Sehun’s grip and moved to meet them both out in the hallway, his bitch face already slipping into place.


End file.
